Visual rendering is a fundamental feature in modern computing. However, existing methods and systems for rendering visual graphics are deficient due to technological inefficiencies concerning GPU optimization and usage. For example, a current solution for rendering graphics in a desktop and/or virtual desktop environment involves the usage of, at most, one GPU even when more than one are available. A computing device, such as a server or a desktop computing device, may rank any available GPUs based on their performance and computational capacity. Subsequently, the computing device may default to a highest ranked GPU for performing visual renderings. Most servers and workstations today are equipped with central processing unit (CPU) with integrated graphics processors in addition to a dedicated discreet GPU. The integrated GPU is typically less powerful and may belong to an older generation of GPU families as compared to the dedicated discreet GPU onboard. In such cases, the integrated GPU is ranked lower and, as such, is never utilized for graphics processing. The underutilization of the total available graphics processing power results in a sub-optimal scenario where extra CPU cycles are spent on handling the data flow through the graphics processing pipeline. The rendering operations are serialized and the graphics processing pipeline may stall when heavy-duty workload is executed leading to deteriorating graphics performance and quality.